new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2024.06.23: The Murder Board
Again with the paperwork arabesques across the surface of the conference table. There are more pins in the map, but not yet more string. A pile of folders is stacked on the credenza. There is a steaming mug of...best not to ask. Doris is hard at work trying to read sense out of the chaos. "And the 'Beautiful Minds' vibe begins," comes a familiar male voice from the doorway, as the man invites himself in. He tosses his jacket over the back of a chair and eyes the investigatory chaos. "It makes more sense this way." Everything is organized...in some weird sort of way. "What prey do you hunt this evening that you would delve so deeply into...well, all of this?" A hand gestures at the table. Victoria steps out of the shadows of the other doorway and into the room, her eyes fixed upon the table. "I admit, I am curious." "Whether the Sabbat is manipulating the Kuei Jin or the reverse. Also, what our two dead boys have in common." She does not even look up. Victoria raises an eyebrow. "What the Sabbat and Kuei Jin do are of little concern to me, unless they are conspiring together against the Tower. Let us discuss the two deceased. What do we know?" "Jason...we know quite a bit about. The new boy? Not so much." Doris waves a hand at the map with its string art. "As I get more information, I plot out movements. If we have two suspicious suicides, there undoubtedly more and if supernatural forces are at play, they all converge in one spot." "How do we know of our second suspicious suicide? Has anyone gone to take a look around, or is that possible?" "Still trying to find out the particulars..." Doris shrugs. "The bereaved sibling approached Elizabeth." "I would advocate an investigation, boots on the ground as it were, if we could be sure another truck is not waiting for them." Victoria shifts position, crossing her arms in front of her. "Of one thing we may be certain: If our culprit is in Chinatown, it is likely he or she will be distracted by current events and we may, with care, be able to pry into this unnoticed." "Shall we burn a few more buildings?" Idly asked. A nose twitch. "Whatever it takes to get to the bottom of this - although I would prefer means that are not quite so dramatic." 'Whatever keeps them distracted. Marcus informed me that the hack for the truck originated in Sabbat territory. The truck belongs to the Kuei Jin." Victoria: "That is not what I would expect." Doris: "Nor I. Hence the arts and crafts." Victoria: "Allies until a recent falling-out? That would be intriguing indeed." "Or a set-up," Bal supplies, shrugging as he folds his arms across his chest. "Imagine a situation where the Sabbat attempt to goad us into acting against the Kuei Jin or vice-versa. Not only would it place them in a position of strength against the both of us, it would keep us both distracted." He pauses. "But speculation isn't terribly useful right now. Who knows? Maybe the Kuei Jin are implicating themselves because they know that we think the Sabbat are at fault, and they're trying to make it appear like the Sabbat are implicating them... bla bla they know that we know that know can run down a very deep rabbit hole." "We need more evidence." "Which is why there have been some warehouse fires and a note left. We play both sides against the middle. Then the second phase of Mister Malachai's plan is enacted and we sow even more chaos." Doris smiles tightly. "Then we go get our evidence. What do you make of Elizabeth being contacted out of the blue?" "Tell me what you know about that. I don't have all the details." Marcus walks into the conference room and takes a seat at the end of the table, nodding to those gathered. "She said she talked to you about it a bit. He just...walked up and handed her an envelope full of cash. She brought it to me. Said he found her. He is no longer taking calls. I asked Mister Antoninus if he would assist in locating the individual from his cell records. I need to know which territory the dead person is from so I know which precincts we can use." The papers are gently rearranged slightly. Most of them are photocopies of documents provided by the gentlemen in the room. Or transcripts of conversations. There is the lab report about the crows in the midst of it all as well. "Mister Darren McClaine is not returning calls. He is the source of the lead on the teahouse we have used to such good effect. Elizabeth said he seemed nervous to even be talking to her." Marcus turns to Cruz "McClaine is the person we're going to check in on shortly." "I would like a fresh face to check in on the teahouse as well..." "We exchanged some texts about it and I advised her to bring the information to you." He nods at Marcus. "The question I had was really how they the guy found out about Lizzy in the first place, but I have to keep remembering that google is a thing." "In any event, I don't really have any thoughts about it other than it's information that needs a follow-up to determine what kind of meaning it has. Did someone spirit-touch the cash, et cetera?" "I sing in a bar. Cerriphan has been busy wrangling the human. Mister Malachai has had family issues to occupy him." So many words to say no. "I would have had them tested for intoxicants, but the money supply is already so contaminated it would be useless. It is quite a lot of money." "Well, I can certainly give it a shot and see what I see. Beyond that, Marcus has already tagged me to help him out otherwise." "I appreciate your assistance. If there is a pattern in all of this..." She compresses her lips and frowns. "What threatens the hive threatens the beekeeper." "I think we can safely assume someone's after something, but it's too early to start having anxiety as to what." The investigator uncrosses his arms and then leans over the table to gaze down at the some of the commentary. "So where's this money?" "In my possession at the moment. I have been instructed..." there is a slight note of distaste at this comment "that we shall be providing assistance at no charge." "I am certain that if this leads to the abolition of other factions you will be well rewarded." Icy. "This poor mortal possibly gave Elizabeth all the money he had to try to secure answers and some justice. We are in a position to operate on alternative revenue streams, such as seizing the assets of the perpetrator or perpetrators." "It's still a lot of money to just hand to someone you really don't know anything about," Balcésar says, smirking briefly at Marcus. "No room in that Ventrue heart for pro bono?" "Nothing in our world is free,” Victoria rebuts. "Humans do not need to pay the fee. We already know Jason is our business and those who unravel the skein will be well rewarded by His Grace the Prince. Either Darren's sibling is a part of it or they are not. Only one way to find out." Doris continues to remain decidedly cool about the idea of keeping Darren’s money. Marcus smirks at Cruz in return, and with mock seriousness replies "Mr. Cruz, we are Ventrue. Everyone at this table knows we have no heart." From the doorway leading into the tunnels and into this tense negotiation about wages and expense accounts steps a pair of vaguely familiar individuals. For those who survived The Crow Incident, Jonathan Crowley is immediately recognizable., mainly due to the presence of the oversized trench coat. His companion, who is carrying one of those nondescript cardboard boxes that usually read EVIDENCE on the side in off-brand permanent marker, appears to be about twelve...until his eyes, which are far, far older than they ought to. "The kid wanted to deliver 'em himself," Crowley points out helpfully, punctuating the obvious with his biggest shit-eating grin. "I told him you were busy but..." "Steven!" The undertones of "vaguely horrified mother" are clear. "What are you doing?" The "kid" seems rather sanguine about being mom-scolded. It must happen with tedious regularity. His New England Socialite accent makes the retort even more crisp. "Caius was dragging his heels. Your last report mentioned the Sabbat and the Kuei Jin working together. Possibly. I was not in the mood to deal with his rivalry with you when the city is at risk." "Give the kid a break, Dori. He wants this city safe as much as you do." Ever helpful, Crowley. His chastisement nets him an irritated glare from the Siren. "Must you call me that?" She is grinned at in response. The box goes on the table and the pair make themselves decorative. There is a barely-disguised snicker from Marcus, and he gives Doris a sideways grin. She has NOT heard the end of this one - but he rises and lifts the lid on the box. The box is full of coroner's reports in all their horrible detail. It is uncertain if there is a way to fit any more files into the box without endangering the structural integrity of the cardboard. The eyes widen for a moment, and he begins to skim the first one. "How many, Mr. Crowley?" The file goes down onto the table, and slides to Cruz, the next gets pulled out of the box, and again, skimmed. The voice is raised now. "How many?" "Clearly too many. Of course, they might not all be connected." The gentleman in the trench coat shrugs. "Then perhaps, Mr. Crowley, you might tell me what they have in common?" Not rude, simply inquiring. Steven chimes in neatly, "Miss Ashview wanted the autopsies for suicides from every precinct we control. So, they have that in common." A nod from the taller Ventrue "Any other similarities?" As if on cue to the arrival morbid eccentricities there is a knock on the back door. "Enter." Doris smirks slightly, totally unsurprised by the knock. "She did not give us any parameters except a range of years," Steven replies. There is a vague hand wave at the papers in their fanned-out stacks and the string-art-enhanced map."All...this...indicates she is not sure what she is looking for either. Caius Marcellus thinks she is crazy and chasing wild geese, kine die all the time in all sorts of ways why should we bother ourselves?" There is the sound of a smallish, solid object colliding at speed with an equally solid wooden door. Thankfully for whoever was entering from the back (tunnels) door, the portal so assailed led up to the manager's "personal washroom” -slash-dressing room off the office upstairs. Enoch enters the room moments later, takes a moment to glance around to all gathered parties, before his eyes focus on the files, and what seems like a rude single-mindedness, "Ah, good, thank you Ms. Ashview, you were indeed correct in that they would arrive soon, would you like some assistance in collating?" "Yes. Please." She crosses the room to retrieve her pen. "You remember Mister Crowley and Mister Shaw, yes?" The misshapen trench coat and the boy are indicated. He nods to Crowley, "Good evening, Sir." Turning to Stephen, "I do not believe I have made the acquaintance of Mr. Shaw yet. Enoch Malachai, Seer of the Moon. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Shaw." The pleasantry is received with a nod. Doris is commandeering the box from Marcus, so they can get to work. Everyone at the table gets a stack of files. "I need addresses, vitals, next of kin pulled from these...Doctor Marsden, I shall require your opinion of the coroner's findings if you feel comfortable giving it. All toxicology reports are, of course, also yours to peruse." Marcus pulls a slim laptop from his briefcase and opens it on the table, taking a few minutes to get a database program up and running and quickly entering the basic information that requested by Doris, as well as other basics like the file number, date of death, coroner, and investigating officers into the database. Victoria collects and reviews autopsy reports and any included toxicology panels. Her eyes are glued to the pages; it is difficult to tell whether or not she is still aware of others present. Enoch takes his files and looks around before deciding that a corner of the room on the floor is the best place for this, he spreads out all the files, not fully paying attention to case details as much as the pictures and begins to sort files into a weird web shaped pattern that is punctuated by holes here and there. After compiling the information in his stack of reports, Marcus writes a script scanning the list of newly-arrived files and comparing them to the information from Jason McCrory's file - specifically looking for the same coroner, or the same investigating officer. Doris takes her own stack over to the map and starts sticking pins into it now and again. Their jobs complete and possibly not wanting to get sucked any further into the political battle between the Keeper and the Prince's elder childe, Crowley and Shaw show themselves out. Crowley makes a valiant attempt at whistling, which is mildly horrifying. An exasperated sigh comes from Victoria's end of the table. She is frowning and rubbing her fingers together, glaring in consternation alternately at them and the pages in front of her. "It is enough to note the presence of ultra-fine glitter on select subjects. It is unacceptable to include it in your report." "Such is the nature of glitter. I swear Raziel is haunted by the stuff...I will never get it out of the bedclothes." Doris goes to trade stacks with someone who is done with theirs. Marcus looks up at the reference to glitter. "Doctor, may I see that file when you're finished with it - there's something I wish to check." "More Data Please..." Enoch says without looking up and waves a hand for someone to bring over more files "There are a few. Not enough to be a pattern in such a large sample group, but perhaps noteworthy all the same." Victoria passes each glittered victim file to Marcus as she finishes with them. Doris redirects to hand over her stack of now-mapped files. She returns to her string art and resumes labeling and stabbing pins into her map. It is starting to look like a "Places I've Visited" Pinterest project crossed with geographical profiling as the locations of the suicides take shape. These files are added to the database and the search function is re-run. The seer takes the new set of files and begins flipping through them, again looking at pictures one by one, and trying to fill in the empty holes in the cobwebs, occasionally being successful, but more often spidering out further on the floor Victoria: "Chinese food. Some have eaten it before the end. But not all, not most. Unremarkable, but perhaps another data point? These waters are murky indeed..." "Is there a correlation between Chinese food and glitter?" Marcus quickly adds two more points to the expanding database, adds the relevant information from his own files, and searches again, correlating files that have either Chinese food or glitter, as well as both, and looking for patterns of investigating officers, coroner, or anything else potentially useful Victoria: "Only a slight overlap." "Glitter is a relevant point... possibly, it is scoring hits on my investigation in some cases... at least it seems relevant right now." Frantic, distracted, still sorting and letting the waves of the network crash into his consciousness. When did Doris have time to go to the craft store and pick up all these supplies? Her map is a forest of neatly labeled pins, case numbers printed in her compact copperplate handwriting. The only unmarked one is their patient zero, Jason. "...I am going to need to invent new colors of string, I think..." Marcus: "Dancer at Axiom a person of interest, glitter is definitely a relevant point. " "No, More than that..." Enoch Closes his eyes to break out of his trance and looks up to Marcus "At a glance flies either share Jason's circumstances or they don't, just by looking at images and patterns. Things with glitter, while not always falling into the 'like Jason' category tend to do so with noted increased frequency, enough to be relevant, be it the dancer at Axiom or something else, they are certainly linked. Where was I?" He hunches back over and starts processing the files again "Mr. Malachai, can you pass me everything as you find it that shares Jason's circumstances? I can process data and see if we can determine what those similarities are." "Hard to do without messing up the pattern, actually..." He takes one of the photographs and looks at the back of it, and sure enough there is a case number. "You don't need the pictures, do you? You just need the details. I can make do with images as place holders to see what I need to see with fate." A quick shake of the head "No, I don't need the pictures. I'm cross-referencing case officers and coroners with Jason's case. Enoch detaches some pictures and carefully leaves them in their place in the web while handing Marcus some files Balcésar had been scanning the files silently, but he's getting a 'too many cooks in the kitchen vibe' and the presence of so many fingers and competing speculation is far from his usual 'throw darts at the board in whiskied silence' approach. "Yeah, I'm gonna leave," he says, thumbing to the door. "Let me know when you folks are done, and I'll take a secondary pass to make sure we didn't miss anything." "...why are all my pins in Gordon Industries-held territories...?" Marcus looks up from his computer "Are those where the bodies were found, or where the victims were from?" Doris: "Home addresses. Suicides outside of the home I temporarily excluded." Marcus: "If I believed in such a thing as coincidences, I would call it that. I don't." A pause "But not all of these suicides are necessarily suspicious. People kill themselves - that isn't anomalous. So the right question may be why the lack of suicides outside of GI territory, rather than the other way around?" "It is something to consider..." Doris goes quiet again, mapping grim statistics. "So how do you investigate the lack of something?" His voice trails off and he begins to type. The database is gone, replaced with a command prompt, words skimming across the screen. (Process - hack the police precincts responsible for Kuei Jin and Sabbat territory, looking for suicide reports. Maybe these reports are just those in GI territory) "You realize it isn't really a lack and just a hole in the web that needs to be filled in. People didn't talk to police about it due to culture or other issues, so you find a way to infiltrate and get them to open up, or force their hand by looking at birth records and census data and confronting the mismatch, where someone is missing and still alive. Ask friends and relatives." "There may be connections we unearth once we start mapping movement patterns." She indicates the Jason string art. He looks up from the screen "Okay, the lack of reports here outside GI territory is just a data blip, from what I can gather." Doris frowns. "Possibly." The night wears on. Data is compiled. It slowly emerged that either there is a significant difference between the suicide rate in New Albion and the national average, particularly when measured against economically similar cities. The map, now a forest of little flags, still shows voids. The greatest number of flags are in Ventrue territory. As the piles of files are shifted back and forth, Marcus continues to enter pertinent data into the database, looking for anything, at this point, which may correlate with elements of the McCrory case. Into the silence: "We need receipts." Then Doris waves a file lazily back and forth a moment. "Found her. Darrin's late sibling is a girl. Very interesting. Doctor Marsden, please prioritize her. Melissa McClaine. Last known address..." The pin stabbed home is slightly angrily deployed. It is within blocks of Jason's complex. "Autopsy/toxicology?" Victoria reaches out a hand and flips to a new page in her notebook. The file is brought over. Victoria studies it, frowning. "An anomaly. More men commit suicide than women, although women are more likely to attempt the act. Why? The means. Women do not usually shoot themselves, but this one did...per the reports. She drank tea before her end, and...ah. Yes. Well." She looks up at those assembled. "She died with drugs in her system. The same drugs in her system." Marcus looks at the map suddenly, studying the location the pin for Ms. McClaine. "This isn't far ..." and he points to Jason McCrory's apartment on the map. "Both known victims lived within a few blocks of each other." He pulls a pen from inside his sports coat, and gestures to the Keeper "May I?" "What are you planning to do with that pen?" Doris seems wary. "There were a few others with the same sort of drug cocktail in their systems...I wonder..." Victoria muses, seemingly to herself, and begins shuffling through files. "We have one known data points" He uses the pen as a pointer, and gestures towards McCrory's pin. "We have one known suspicious data point." and gestures again toward McClaine's. "We have a stack of unknown data." A final gesture towards the table, though he pauses as the doctor sorts through the stack. "The Pope lives in Vatican City." Doris almost exactly mimics Marcus' delivery. Her expression is deeply serious, as if this is a fact of deep significance. "...are we not stating the obvious?" "We need to narrow down the stack of unknown data. We can consider narrowing it by geography, just as one would a serial killer. I'm waiting for Doctor Marsden to update the map with pins from her toxicology report, which will reduce the amount of drawing." Marcus turns towards the Doctor, "At your leisure, Doctor." He turns away for a moment and pulls out his phone. Doris, meanwhile, turns to her collection of papercrafting supplies. "I was going to simply remove markers that did not fall within our vague parameters as soon as she had finished analyzing the autopsies. But that might not include all of the suspect suicides. Kindred are slightly more clever than serial killers on the whole and should evolve and change at a faster rate or engage in other forensic countermeasures with more facility. After all, in these nights, our lives depend on our ability to hide from the authorities." Marcus looks up again "Mr. McClaine approached Ms. McCrory out of nowhere, with an envelope with a sizeable amount of money to ask her to look into a similar investigation. How did he know to ask her? How COULD he?" "I did ask Lieutenant Rooke to keep an eye on her..." Doris shrugs. "Perhaps he pulled some strings?" "Perhaps. I will ask the Lieutenant momentarily." His brow furrows, worried. "Unless Lt. Rooke knows McClaine - his case could be a deliberate fool's errand, or worse, a trap." "I would have thought assuming it was also somehow a trap would have been part and parcel of going forward after the truck incident." Dry amusement is laced through Doris’ sardonic observation. "Yes..." Marcus’ voice trails off and he returns to his computer, the black command prompt up again, typing furiously. Doris resumes studying her pins. Victoria sighs. "See, the problem is that the four criteria of interest do not all occur in the same suicides. Some have had drugs and died of gunshot wounds, but some have not. Some have had drugs in their system and had glitter present, and of course some have not. Some with the drug cocktail have eaten chinese food before passing - and some have not. There are over sixty people who had drugs in their system when they passed, and some have varying degrees of overlap, but not all factors." "Which case files?" Doris asks. Victoria motions to a few of the stacks in front of her. "We have identified suspect features, but they may not all be relevant." Marcus looks at Victoria "Let's consider that they may use different kill-teams for different jobs - who may use different methods. The choice to eat Chinese food may be independent." "Or glitter, for that matter." Victoria's disgust is palpable. "True, however we know that at least one person of interest works in a glitter-intensive environment with extremely high security. That is strange enough to make it somewhat more relevant." A pause "Is there any better correlation if we only remove Chinese food?" Victoria: "Five cases, maybe. Ten or fifteen each if we use other three-criteria parameters." Marcus: "Which three-criteria parameter provides the best correlation, assuming the drug cocktail?" Victoria: "Best? Do we mean with the most cases, or the least? "Best" is not clear." Marcus: "Fewest, to start. If that turns up nothing, we can change criteria." Victoria: "Removing the Chinese food, then. Only five." Enoch's Phone Buzzes which breaks his concentration. He takes it out and checks it. "Ah, Sam is upstairs to start means for phase two of the plan. If you would excuse me for a moment." The seer stands and shows himself to the alleyway to make his way into the bar. Doris has absented herself momentarily for unannounced and obscure reasons. "Thank you, Doctor. Let's isolate those files." Victoria hands Marcus the files in question. "If you will excuse me, it seems I have an old friend to greet upstairs." Her long skirts swish about her ankles as she makes her way out. "Of course, thank you, Doctor." He begins to compile the information in the five files before him - addresses, phone numbers, email addresses. A few minutes later, he looks up from the stack of papers. realizing he is alone, he takes the collection of interest and packs it with his laptop and walks upstairs to join the others. Meanwhile, upstairs… It's late. Quite. There's a bit of a disturbance at the front door. Something about a ball bat. A finely woven tapestry of curses unfurls as the tall pale woman with the mohawk and combat boots makes less than idle threats toward an even less than amused doorman. There are some would say that the Irish could tell you how to go to Hell in such axway that you might enjoy your journey. Caity had never quite mastered the art. "You'll get the bat either from me cold twice-dead hands or upside yer' fool head, ye' bugger! I need tae' speak with Miss Ashview and I won't be askin' politely again!" The commotion eventually summons the Keeper from whatever unspoken realms she dwells in when nobody is around to perceive her. The gentleman on the door is hushed. "Miss Black. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sam shuffles into the bar and nods to the Keeper in greeting. "Hello Keeper. Good evening, Caity." He then sits and then sends a text from his phone. Afterwards he watches the scene unfold before him. Enoch enters through the front doors, Nods to Doris and Caity and makes his way towards Sam's Table. "Sam, Good Evening, Let's talk business." Sam's gravelly voice rumbles quietly, "Of course, Enoch. Audibly or otherwise?" Enoch smiles Wryly, "You know me too well old friend," As he exhales and closes his eyes Victoria enters the bar. She smiles when she sees Sam and Caity but makes her way over to Sam's table quietly. Sam looks at Victoria and smiles. He nods to Enoch and then clears his throat forcing a small worm out of it. Taking the worm, he crushes it absently in his hand before burning the carcass with a lighter he pulls from his coat pocket. "Victoria, it has been too long. Please, join us. We are about to see what has gotten our Caity so riled." Victoria sits down and leans in, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Speak softly, for we are not among family, as it were." She straightens and turns her gaze to Caity. "I cannot wait to find out this evening's grievance." "Always, Lady Victoria. How do you fare this evening?" Victoria shifts in her seat. "Well, for my part. Busy. I am attempting to get a laboratory set up for my work, a more permanent home than the campus facilities I currently use, but that means I acquiesce to the requests of my primary backer." "The politics we must play to get what we want. The game is what keeps us sharp, my friend. You know what assistance I can provide. Call upon me as necessary. As an aside, have you seen any armadillos here? I've the itch to expand." Caity nods at Sam but seems otherwise distracted, agitated. She lowers her voice as requested. "Miss Ashview, Caity will do. Hackett an Cricket sent me wit' word. Your...feral friends. The river. A dam. Somethin' about Yara meanin' tae' flood your fair city. Ye' ken?" "The name is unfamiliar, but the intent is clear. I am certain Hackett is amusing himself in gathering additional information." The Keeper's lips compress. "I shall inform Mister Gordon of the situation as well." "Keeper, is this something that concerns us all at the moment or is this something for His Grace to handle?" Caity nods. "Amusin' himself isn't how I'd put it. But aye...he and Crickett were...interestin'. Is there something more I can do? I dinnae' mind getting my hands dirty." She pats the bat on her shoulder. "It concerns the rest of us only if we are permitted to help..." Doris sounds grimly amused. "The old wolf is territorial. Caity, if you wish to make yourself of use to them, keep your eyes and ears open in the nature preserve and the reservoir." At about this point the well-dressed creature in black that is Raziel comes to the door, and looks at the bouncer, "uhh, so... Mr. Bouncer I have not actually been here after hours since... ummmm.... things that Ms. Ashview didn't know. Can you please check if I am still welcome after hours? I'll wait. If she is not comfortable I am okay with taking my leave." Raziel is waved inside. Apparently, Doris is more forgiving than the Almighty. Lucky him. Raziel nods and walks inside. He sits down at the bar, "I thought it would be a good idea to touch base, I have no specific objective though" "It is good to see you, Raziel." Doris is fairly neutral in her greeting. "I may have some work for you if you are interested." "Of course, whatever you need." he says flatly, professionally "If you cannot work it into your schedule, I can ask Lieutenant Rooke if he has someone he can spare." Equally neutral, but the mechanical response is noted and logged. "I would not want to be an inconvenience." The door opens once more and the Ventrue, left alone in the basement, comes into the bar, laptop bag in hand, and nods to those gathered. In passing, he says quietly "Raziel, a word, when you've a moment." "Of course, Marcus" then he turns back to Doris, "I am more than at your disposal, what do you need?" "I believe Mister Antoninus' business is the more pressing." Marcus gestures towards a quiet corner table, and takes his drink to go and sit down Caity takes a look around at those gathered and opting not to linger where she stood out like a sore thumb, she slips out the door. "Is she always going to be like this?" “Sure.” Raziel follows him to the both. “So what can a humble servant of the lord do for you?” Marcus seems a bit awkward, as though this is not something he is used to. He takes a sip of his drink. "Raziel, the last time we spoke, I lost my temper. I spoke without thinking." "Sure, forgiven, get to the point please?" He looks at Raziel, shrugs, and replies "that was all." Toliver arrives, dressed in his leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans with riding boots. His helmet couched under his left arm, like it was something easily practiced in his past. He scans the bar and sees everyone there and moves to Doris. "What is going on, dear?" "Really? Okay, well accepted... that was all you needed to talk about?" Raziel seems genuinely dumbfounded "Someone wants to flood the city, our neighbors to the East and South are spatting, and I have an indeterminate number of suspicious suicides." Again, a shrug. "When I'm wrong, I prefer to make things right." Before turning to Doris - "flood the city What new crisis is this?" "Caity," Doris waves a hand in the direction of where the silver haired Gangrel had been a moment before, "said Hackett told her to come tell me about someone named Yara wanting to mess with the dam holding most of the river back." "Ok, who is working on what here now? Chinatown I will poke at first, before I deal with the fanatics to the South. So if you need to talk let me know and we can do that too." Enoch Speaks up from his table. "Toliver, The Situation with Chinatown and the fanatics is.... How to put it... where it should be at this moment in time. That will come to maturation on its own. The issue with the Dam is something new though..." Doris: "We are encouraging a 'both ends against the middle' strategy with them, where the middle is us mopping up the leftovers. Either the Sabbat are using the Kuei Jin to start a fight with us by proxy or the Kuei Jin are using the Sabbat for the same." Doris shrugs. "I intend to see which breaks first. We may see Raziel's dove after all." Toliver: "Sadly, I need to grab one of Kuei-Jin for Gordon and his rabid pup. You know which one the Sadist." Enoch: "Is this Kuei-Jin Grabbing time sensitive?" Toliver: "Is His Grace someone to disappoint?" Marcus: "It may be less than wise, but if we are to grab someone, perhaps we should target someone specific. Someone who we know to be linked to the late Mr. McCrory. She goes by the name "Angel" and works at Axiom." Enoch: "I am working on a carefully orchestrated plan, which will make it seem like the Tower are the Benevolent Shield that is stepping in to defend Chinatown from the Sword of Caine. If a member of the tower were to Snatch and Grab a member of the local Kuei-Jin Population knowingly, before the plan comes to fruition, it might throw a wrench in the works. Are you able to ensure that this abduction won't be traced back to you or the Tower?" Toliver: "My understanding is they will never come back, and it is preferred to be a a target of smaller size and easier missed. Like I have any clue how those fuckers work." Enoch: "I plan to start a disturbance in Chinatown that will see a massive influx of a variety of different types of mortals that we can slip into their territory with to do all manner of things. There will be a slight delay between the initial disturbance and the first wave of mortals. Victoria, my dear, how long do you estimate that will be?" Marcus: "Have you been given a target, or simply told to bring one in?" Doris interjects in full broad Irish brogue, "Caius Marcellus can kiss my lily-white Irish arse. If he fucks up my carefully-orchestrated operation, I will wear his skull for a hat." Toliver: "Bring one in, it was left very vague. I honestly think it is a snipe hunt to get me killed. As He didn’t like my cavalier attitude when we first met, and I swear I thought I saw Caius drooling with the hopes he could try to kill me, friggin low brow animal that he is." Marcus: "Then let's bring in one that might be useful." Toliver: "that is my hope, maybe with the distraction of Mortals moving about, something I am not to keen on, but understand the usefulness of the action, we can bag one or two of the Asians for Gordon to calm his needs." Victoria raises a finger. "I am expecting a one to two-week period for it to spread sufficiently to garner the sort of attention we need to put boots on the ground there, as it were. The project is nearly ready for distribution." Toliver: "Then I will leave it in your capable hands then Dr. Marsden." Enoch Malachai - Yesterday at 11:50 PM "A side thought, along Mr. Antoninus' line of thinking. We are looking to set a trap in the near future for this dancer at Axiom, who may in fact be Kuei-jin. After we extract the information we need from her, i see no reason why you would not be able to fulfil your commitment to Mr. Gordon by offering her up. That might be occurring sooner than the plan in chinatown fully blossoms." Toliver - Yesterday at 11:51 PM "I agree that both plans should be followed through on. Options and answers is what we need." Marcus Antoninus - Yesterday at 11:51 PM "Unfortunately, she has no known address that I've been able to locate, so we will need to follow her from Axiom.” Cerriphan springs out from behind a chair, somehow, as if she'd appeared from the ether. "Can be finding her house for you, if you are wanting." A most wan and coy tone, that one. Toliver smiles at the appearance of Cerriphan. A mix of welcoming and genuine surprise of her appearance. "That could be very useful." The woman wiggled her fingers in Toliver's direction, lips turning up sweetly, "The Echoes are finding places and traces and would being easy to following her out the back or front and leading along trails. Would taking much concentration to focusing on the one, but it can being done." "Cerri, if you can find us her home, we can have a team to take her ready to go. “Also, in regards to the Keui Jin, I never received my dove regarding a followup meeting with their leaders. Would you like me to send another dove of peace as it were?” Raziel ask Doris. "I do not want to come across as desperate. Part of this whole operation is to coax them into approaching us." Doris chews her lower lip. "But perhaps we shall if they remain silent too much longer." "It is possible that they are busy,” Victoria interjects. Cerriphan tipped her head downwards, nodding feverishly as she tapped her fingers together, splayed against one another. "I can, I can finding her, yes." A worried expression split across her face briefly. "...are you all right?" "Would. Would taking this one messing with doves of peace, as the Ashen One is speaking of?" Her head tilted sharply. "Taking, stalking, questions to asking." "I do not know. Perhaps if she is willing to meet with me it will be of benefit. I would prefer she not be kidnapped or otherwise assaulted. We are not barbarians." Doris smooths out her trousers as if brushing off invisible dust. "Perhaps the first step should be for Cerri to find where she lives. Whether the plan is to speak with her, kidnap her, or find the information we require by other means, we have to find her apart from Axiom." "I agree with Marcus here, on step at a time and always caution while doing one’s work,” Toliver observes. "We should avoid putting pressure on the Kuei Jin at this juncture, true, but that does not mean we do not continue our research behind the scenes." The words seemed to alleviate her fears, and Cerriphan brightened up once more. "Okay. Yes, I am understanding. I can doing this thing, then." "Do you need help, Cerri, or would you rather work alone?" There's a puzzled look after a moment. "I am not needing help, but it is not necessarily that I am wanting to being alone, either." "I was asking if you wanted accompaniment, Cerri." Marcus says softly. The question clicked. Cerriphan made an 'oh!' noise and then smiled. "The Lion is being a most welcome companion." Marcus nods, "I'll bring the car around." Victoria smiles at Cerriphan. It is not altogether comforting although clearly it is meant to be so. You get the feeling that she does not do this often. "I am certain you will do well, Cerriphan. Relax and let your gifts guide you." "Were you planning on going tonight?" Doris asks. Marcus replies, "I think sooner is better than later, but this is up to Ms. Cerriphan." "I think sooner is better than later, but this is up to Ms. Cerriphan." After a few quiet moments, Doris focuses her full attention on @Sam . "Mister Sam, are you able to reach Miss Caity? I think Raziel would be well-suited to help her in exploring what dangers lie around the reservoir." "As you wish, Keeper. I will contact her and ask her to join us here." "It need not be this evening. We may have our plate full...and I might need to provide a suitable distraction for Miss d'Galdis and Mister Antoninus." Doris smirks slightly. "Hard to notice two nonchalant individuals when there is a virtuoso street performer nearby." Marcus turns to her, "Why Keeper Ashview,- are we to have the pleasure of your company on this job Cerriphan perked up at Victoria, of course, as if understanding that gravity of her action, there. "You are to honoring me with your high hopes. I am surely endearoving to doing mine best." A quick glance to Doris, then, eyes widening. "Wonderful!" "I should change...hard to sell the street performer bit in this." Doris indicates her decidedly for-this-environment attire. She whisks off downstairs for a few moments. Toliver gives Doris a nod about needing to change and lets her leave. He then finds a seat at the bar and just watches the time on his watch. About ten minutes later, someone Doris-shaped but clearly only twenty-six and deeply committed to what the squares these days call "hipster chic" emerges from the "Employees Only" section. The only difference is that Doris' distressed skinny jeans appear to be organically derived, the wear patterns exactly the way one would expect jeans owned by someone who busks and is transient to have worn out. Otherwise, it is basic tank top and battered knockoff All Stars and a general air of grubbiness. "Clever enough of a disguise?" "I see that my usual mode of dressing up has inspired you," Toliver quips playfully. "Nobody's going to suspect Lady Nightbird of being some sort of fashion-based garbage fire." She does look rather a lot like a Stereotypical Anarch. "thus why I approved, Doris, dear." "Bah." She snorts in amusement. "I remember all too well when 'skinhead' looked like Peter Capaldi in that endless BBC program and not like a jackbooted racist hillbilly with bad tattoos. Even punks had a sense of style at one point."(edited) "Very true, but still. you need to dress down more often. It suits you." "Does it? I feel slightly ridiculous." She twirls around, scuffed and rumpled and generally vaguely disreputable. "Sometimes, dear, we all need to be able to go slumming. Gets one out of their comfort zone, and see another side of life." Marcus leans in an whispers something quietly to the Keeper before standing up and looking at Cerriphan. "We'll give her 45 minutes to get into position, and make our way over?"(edited) She ducks her head and smirks, heading out the back because reasons. There is a casual hand wave as she goes. Even the self-possessed walk is gone, replaced by the casual amble of the Millennial. There's a delighted little squeak from Cerriphan as she clapped her hands together. Quite pleased with herself all around, really. "Wonderful! I will being ready to going!" The shawl was wound tightly around herself. "Perfect. I'll go get the car in a little bit." With the others leaving Toliver gets up and leaves the bar, getting ready to make a trip to the Lion's Tail Raziel was staring for a long while into his drink, he finally snaps too ((aka the player can pay attention a bit)) "Sorry... I was only half paying attention... Marcus you are tailing someone named Angel? You need my help?" "Well, Raziel, Cerri and I were going for a drive, but you're welcome to join us. Observation only, for now." At about this point in through the window, a white dove lands on Raziels shoulder, a paper note on its leg. He takes the note and reads it. "Ah! I am in demand tongiht! Caity needs help also... I will run and help her... but if you need me, let Doris know? she knows how to get ahold of me" after the others depart, Enoch Makes his way back downstairs, collecting a few relevant case files that wont be missed with persons in relation to the lions tail to start his investigation with the Brujah, and leaves a note "Borrowing some intel to make the op run smoothly, will return with it post-haste - E.M." Category:Logs